1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a refill container or replenishing tank for pumpable washing agents which are stored in supply receptacles with filling openings in a machine for cleaning household articles and can be conducted at the proper time into the cleaning chamber of the machine by pumping devices.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It becomes increasingly clear that washing agents that can be pumped and metered will be used in the future for household cleaning purposes. Preliminary machine design concepts have already been developed which are based on the use of agents that can be pumped. Metering devices for such agents have also been developed, so that there are hardly any basic obstacles in the way to the widespread application of the mutually complementary machine components. On the other hand, the use of pumpable (liquid, pulpy, pasty) washing agents in the household raises several problems. In preparation for washing methods which are as economical and environment-compatible as possible, it will be necessary to keep the heretofore known packaged washing agent combinations in readiness as individual washing agents or as less elaborate combinations of such agents. Certain agents may be offered in such a concentration that irritation could be caused upon contact with the human skin. Also, it is important that certain washing agents be prevented from being filled by mistake into supply receptacles of the machine not intended for them.